


Pokemon Chaos & Harmony: Kanzeon Pokedex

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Series: Pokemon Chaos & Harmony [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: The full 150 Pokemon Pokedex for Pokemon Chaos & Harmony.





	Pokemon Chaos & Harmony: Kanzeon Pokedex

  1. Raptrus - Fire Type. The Flame Raptor Pokemon. A raptor Pokemon with red skin and black stripes. Uses its razor sharp talons to attach to prey so it can relentlessly attack with its teeth and claws.
  2. Rapzorus - Fire/Ghost Type. Evolved form of Raptrus. Twice its previous form’s size, his pack hunter can camouflage itself to sneak attack prey. 
  3. Cleveraptrus - Fire/Ghost Type. Easily the largest of its evolutions. This raptor hunts alone using his camouflage ability to strike an enemy’s vitals before they’re even aware they’re being hunted.
  4. Groudra - Grass Type. A Pokemon made of grass, small pebbles, and vines resembling a small headless golem. Possibly a distant relative of the Regi’s? It’s reclusive nature makes studying them in the wild hard.
  5. Groudrian - Grass/Poison Type. The Grass Golem Pokemon. Nearly the size of an adolescent with superior intelligence, it can be trained to say basic human phrases. It’s body is still forming via flora and vines with slightly bigger rocks and has grown poisonous gas sacks on its knuckles.
  6. Terragradian - Grass/Poison Type. The final form of Groudra, now incorporating full chunks of tree bark in its body along with boulders to reach taller than a grown man with elongated arms. Its large forearms and hands aren’t for show as it is incredibly strong. The beautifully sparkling crystals jutting out of its back aren’t decoration either, Terraradian can shatter them to unleash poisonous gas into the air and even lob the crystals themselves as poisonous projectiles!
  7. Tsugani - Water Type. The Ninja Wrestler Pokemon. A strangely human-shaped Pokemon that is almost entirely female. It notably has very light blue skin with navy blue fur simulating ninja pants, a tube top, and arm sleeves. Look out for those clawed fingers though! It uses any material it can find to put its hair into a ponytail and to make a mouth cover. It’s sometimes mistaken for a small child if someone isn’t paying attention. It LOVES to wrestle, whether the opponent is willing or not… 
  8. Tsugarani - Water/Fighting Type. Keeping its base evolution’s theme, this Pokemon resembles an adolescent. This Pokemon has found the means to wear actual pants and has taken a liking to arm bands and anklets as the fur on both are noticeably gone. It’s finger claws are much sharper now too. It will often wrestle its trainer, again willing or not, to prove how strong it is to them. 
  9. Tsugoichi - Water/Fighting Type. Female only. The final form of Tsugani resembles a physically fit adult woman dressed in tight ninja clothes to accommodate it’s now very strong desire to wrestle tough opponents. It will accept no form of training other than facing its trainer themself, only this time it actually waits for a yes or no. It holds loyalty to its trainer in the highest position possible. To that end it will even refuse food and drink unless it is expressly given by their trainer.
  10. Tsugarai - Water/Steel Type. Male only. It has outgrown its desire to wrestle for the desire to protect its trainer even if it costs its life. It can swing its claws fast enough to cleave through boulders and even metal!
  11. Pichu
  12. Pikachu
  13. Raichu
  14. Zaichu - Electric Type. An alternative evolution to Raichu that sacrifices buffed attack for incredible speed and defense. When a Pikachu holds a lightning rod and is struck as a result it will overload itself, and in the best case scenario will evolve into this Pokemon to compensate. We don’t talk about the worst-case scenario. This Pokemon is extremely rare to find in the wild as a result. Beware it’s Overcharge ability, it makes electric moves super effective on electric Pokemon while they heal itself!
  15. Ralts
  16. Kirlia
  17. Gardevoir
  18. Gallade
  19. Pharosa - Electric/Bug Type. The Static Tarantula Pokemon. This backpack-sized tarantula is actually very friendly and eats berries compared to bugs and such. If someone’s lost they’ll rub their mandibles together to charge up electricity in it’s body to become a lantern to lead people safely through woods and other such places.
  20. Pharodian - Electric/Bug Type. The evolved form of Pharosa. It’s made guiding lost people and Pokemon it’s top priority and it is proud of it. Just try not to be too spooked when it lowers itself from a tree as it IS the size of a bicycle.
  21. Soltank - Rock/Steel Type. The Mobile Tank Pokemon. A Pokemon that no one is quite sure how it came to be, but looks like a robot, has a huge tank barrel in its chest, and isn’t afraid to use it. It can tell you what time it is at any time of day, but only in military time.
  22. Magikarp
  23. Gyarados
  24. Feebas
  25. Milotic
  26. Leosting - Water/Poison Type. The Lion Mane Pokemon. A simply huge jellyfish Pokemon that despite appearances is actually docile and doesn’t actively attack people or trainers without good reason. Magikarp and Feebas like to swim around its tentacles for safety from predators.
  27. Lokifin - Water/Dark Type. The Clownfish Pokemon. This fish loves to play pranks and then quickly hide in anemones. 
  28. Carvanha
  29. Sharpedo
  30. Sharterro - Water Type. The Mako Pokemon. A shark Pokemon that lives primarily in the bathypelagic zone of the ocean waters around the Kanzeon region and aren’t known to be anywhere else. It hunts in packs of up to six and primarily target Milotic and Gyarados without fear. 
  31. Jawterror - Water Type. The Great White Pokemon. The apex predator of the deep, at least these days. This massive shark Pokemon will go after anything if it gets hungry enough. Even a Wailord has cause for alarm should one swim by. It usually stalks the abyssopelagic zone of the ocean until nightfall where it will ascend to see what unexpecting prey might be swimming around at night. This Pokemon itself is why ALL boats in the Kanzeon region are built huge and with the sturdiest materials available. There’s even a legend about a killer Jawterror that plagued the beaches of Amant Town. 
  32. Dialga
  33. Palkia
  34. Giratina
  35. Lugia
  36. Ho-oh
  37. Kodia Cub - Ground Type. The Horned Baby Bear Pokemon. This little rascal is prone to climbing trees and plowing through campsites with reckless abandon. Their silky black fur and teddy-bear size makes them adored by children and people fond of cute things. Their teeth and claws aren’t very sharp yet and their horns are still dull too, making them ideal pets to have around rambunctious little children. They’re perfect guard Pokemon to boot.
  38. Kodia Bear - Ground/Fighting Type. The Horned Bear Pokemon. The evolved form of Kodia Pup under normal circumstances. Its fur has developed markings akin to tattooes, gold if male and white if female. Now fully grown it dwarfs even Ursaring, especially the females. Their crimson horns are now fully grown with branches and points with gem jewelry hanging from each point. It’s fur has gone from black to a deep black-tinted wine red. Kodia Bear can learn Fire Type, Water Type, Ice Type, and Thunder Type moves as a result of its highly decorated horns.
  39. Ghoulglibear - Ground/Ghost Type. The Trickster Bear Pokemon. This macabre-looking evolution of Kodia Pup wants nothing more than for you to smile and laugh. It also wants you to ignore it’s blue and purple patchwork fur and the eye hanging from the socket by a chain. So make no mistake, this bear just wants to be your friend. 
  40. Zodiabear - Ground/Dark Type. The Zodiac Bear Pokemon. The largest of Kodia Pup’s three possible evolutions. This evolution retains Kodia Pup’s black fur which is now decorated in rainbow-colored markings. It now sports four golden horns with branches and points bearing crimson jewelry. 
  41. Pterado - Flying/Ground Type. The Pteranodon Pokemon. An ancient Pokemon thought to have gone extinct millions of years ago, but very rarely can they be found in Kanzeon. 
  42. Pteraknox - Flying/Ground Type. Evolved form of Pterado. This large Pokemon is speculated to have often competed with Aerodactyl for territory and food. Few fossils can be found of it in the region, and even rarer is a living specimen evolved from the mysterious still around Pterado Pokemon. 
  43. Atomiosaurus - Ground/Steel Type. The Ankylosaurus Pokemon. This large ancient Pokemon was thought to have become extinct millions of years ago, but can extremely rarely be spotted in Kanzeon’s vast forests. Watch that tail, it’ll bust you up good! 
  44. Hydrogioaurus - Ground/Steel Type. Evolved form of Atomiosaurus. Even larger than its previous form and with a much thicker armored hide, it’s easily the largest of herbivorous fossil Pokemon.
  45. Pidgey
  46. Pidgeotto
  47. Pidgeot
  48. Pasbat - Dark/Poison Type. The Child Bat Pokemon. This slim and limber bat Pokemon tends to fly around joyously in caves until it literally passes out from playing too much. It has a penchant for accidentally annoying its evolutions causing them to attack in a fit of rage though.
  49. Presebat - Dark/Poison Type. The Adult Bat Pokemon. It’s matured since evolving and rations its energy never expending more than is necessary to snatch its prey from the air. Its tolerance for people has also greatly diminished often unleashing it’s unique Deafening Screech attack, normally used to keep other Presebats or other Pokemon from attacking, to make them their ears ring before it flies off somewhere. For a bat that’s just big enough to fit on your shoulder, it’s got some lungs.
  50. Futubat - Dark/Poison Type. The Old Bat Pokemon. The final form of Pasbat. It’s massive size causes it to perch only on the sturdiest of branches, stones, and your shoulders. This bat is lazy and only moves if it absolutely has to, which matches its appearance of being a very old bat. When it comes to people it’s legitimately stopped caring if it’s seen or not and will even tolerate being poked as long as it doesn’t hurt. It’s long pure white moustache is actually a dense collection of sticky barbed whiskers for ensnaring prey that flies by. Its fur is naturally immune to the stickiness of its moustache allowing it to effortlessly put the prey from the whiskers to its mouth. If kept as a pet it’s known to keep a wise watch on kids and other Pokemon, but will only actually do something if the need absolutely calls for it.
  51. Aron
  52. Lairon
  53. Aggron
  54. Regirock
  55. Regice
  56. Registeel
  57. Regigigas
  58. Lapras
  59. Silvrus - Fighting Type. The Silverback Pokemon. A mighty beast that can smash large boulders in its sleep. Its stout nature keeps it awake until it decides to sleep. 
  60. Watahog - Water/Grass Type. The Boar Pokemon. This little Pokemon is timid by nature, but once it gets to know someone they’ll be slightly more inclined to come out of hiding.
  61. Dolnoa - Water/Flying Type. The Sky Dolphin Pokemon. This Pokemon loves to do tricks and play games with both Pokemon and people. Careful with your belongings though, because keep away is its favorite game.
  62. Seel
  63. Dewgong
  64. Relicanth
  65. Turtwig
  66. Grotle
  67. Torterra
  68. Piplup
  69. Prinplup
  70. Empoleon
  71. Chimchar
  72. Monferno
  73. Infernape
  74. Phantoss - Ghost/Psychic Type. The Lonely Phantom Pokemon. A Pokemon that longs to have a solid form and is envious of other Pokemon.
  75. Poltreigus - Ghost/Psychic Type. The Furious Phantom Pokemon. Evolved form of Phantoss. Its longing to have a physical body has bred an insatiable hate for those who have what it does not. 
  76. Entei
  77. Suicune
  78. Raikou
  79. Groudon
  80. Kyogre
  81. Rayquaza
  82. Tretrick - Ghost/Bug Type. The Walking Stick Pokemon. This Pokemon hunts by blending in with the tree branches until its prey comes by.
  83. Krawsp - Bug/Dark Type. The Killer Wasp Pokemon. A single Krawsp is deadly enough to destroy an entire hive of Combee. 
  84. Snorunt
  85. Glalie
  86. Froslass
  87. Ponyta
  88. Rapidash
  89. Ixiodia - Electric/Steel Type. The Storm Horse Pokemon. This majestic horse bearing a copper-colored coat only strides in one place naturally: the pastures of the Kanzeon Region’s “Eternal Storm Valley”. The horn on this horse is a superconductor for electricity while its hooves are mud and rock keeping it from harming itself even when taking a direct bolt to its golden horn. When charging electricity for an attack its brass-colored mane stands up and sparks with electricity. It’s somewhat small size makes it a poor choice for an adult to ride though.
  90. Ixiostrom - Electric/Steel Type. The Storm Bringer Pokemon. The evolved form of Ixiodia standing almost three times its original size sporting numerous conductive horns, turned grey at the tips from numerous times being struck by lightning, sticking out of its mane lined on its spine. Due to the number of times its body felt the shock of being struck by lightning its coat has turned pitch black and its mane has turned pure white becoming messy and frizzy from the static around it at all times. Fun fact: the horns at the very front and very back of the line are the longest by a ½ inch.
  91. Gloeye - Psychic Type. The Floating Eye Pokemon. This odd-looking Pokemon is psychic to the degree it can communicate to both humans and other Pokemon via telepathy. It’s tentacles can read the emotions of those it touches. It can also induce a sleep-like trance with said tentacles. Some people find the fact it seldom blinks creepy.
  92. Abra
  93. Kadabra
  94. Alakazam
  95. Bagon
  96. Shieldon
  97. Salamence
  98. Frostaevis - Ice/Dragon Type. The Ice Drake Pokemon. This ferocious dragon lives in colder climates and caves. It hasn’t fully grown its wings yet so it can’t fly, but to compensate it has developed a thick bone structure for fighting the toughest of battles.  
  99. Blizraevis - Ice/Dragon Type. The Ice Dragon Pokemon. The evolved form of Frostaevis. Its wings are now fully developed allowing for flight. Its tough bone structure has translated to its wings allowing it to take off after a single flap and achieve speeds far exceeding Mach 2. There is a dragon in Kanzeon faster than it though...
  100. Weedle
  101. Kakuna
  102. Beedrill
  103. Bouldrus - Rock/Ground Type. The Stone Cluster Pokemon. A Pokemon born from the nutrient-rich mountain soils of the Kanzeon region. It’s body is entirely made of mud and sedimentary rock. It can launch any part of its body as a projectile and draw rocks and mud from the natural surroundings to replace it. 
  104. Azelf
  105. Uxie
  106. Mesprit
  107. Darkrai
  108. Cresselia
  109. Heatran
  110. Gible
  111. Gabite
  112. Garchomp
  113. Vulpix (both normal and Alolan)
  114. Ninetails
  115. Omerin - Dark Type. The Voodoo Wolf Pokemon. This Pokemon styles its fur with bones from those it preys on. Don’t cross it because it isn’t afraid to cast a curse on you!
  116. Spheris - Dark/Fairy Type. The Sphinx Pokemon. This winged pet-size feline can’t actually fly, but it can glide. Its prismatic white fur is silky smooth thanks to Spheris grooming itself on a daily basis and its willingness to take baths on a regular basis. Beware, the gemstone in its forehead isn’t for show!
  117. Meowth (NOT ALOLAN)
  118. Persian
  119. Buneary
  120. Lopunny
  121. Behorth - Normal Type. The Small Behemoth Pokemon. An ape-like Pokemon with sharp claws and three sharp-clawed toes. Its body is covered with maroon and light red fur. Its eyes are covered by its thick shaggy fur causing its hearing and ability to sense vibration to be extremely heightened. Its bottom jaw canines are just large enough protrude from its mouth. Despite its diminutive size it’s stronger than ten men combined. It bears the odd ability to change its typing and absorbs every type except for its weakness. It can’t be found in any of the wildlands of the Kanzeon Region, but in a very specific room of a very specific ruin.
  122. Beheronth - Normal Type.  The Behemoth Pokemon. The evolved form of Behorth, though the means of its evolution is unknown. It now stands twice as tall as any man with lungs backing up a roar to match. This form’s fur is jet black with shades of blue around the upper torso and has developed large red horns protruding forward. It now has the strength of twenty-five men making it even more frightening a Pokemon. It can’t be found at all in the wild, but a certain Pokemon Professor might know the secret.
  123. Behemobronc - Normal Type. The Behemoth Pokemon. The final form of Behorth, at least as far as a certain Pokemon Professor has been able to discover. It has grown so large that it no longer fits through any form of doorway. Its hands have become elongated with jet black claws. Its fur has become black and very dark purple, its horns are now joined by three other pairs, its canines are now an intimidating size. It now has a long tail covered to the finned tip in its fur. The roar of this mighty beast can be heard for miles. Like its previous forms, it’s able to change type and absorb everything but the weaknesses of its current type type. There are ruins all over Kanzeon depicting this Pokemon as an icon of worship, but out of fear more than reverence.    
  124. Eevee
  125. Flareon
  126. Vaporeon
  127. Jolteon
  128. Umbreon
  129. Espeon
  130. Sylveon
  131. Glaceon
  132. Leafeon
  133. Draconeon - Dragon Type. The Dragon Eeveelution. It cannot fly with its wings, but can unleash devastating wing attacks such as unleashing a tornado at enemies or even using its swiftness to use its wings as blades to cut with deadly precision. Its scales makes it completely immune to both electricity and fire.
  134. Steeleon - Steel Type. The Steel Eeveelution. Its body is covered in black fur and metal armor bearing sharp spikes for slamming into predators. Despite the thickness of those plates it’s actually a very light Pokemon. 
  135. Venomeon - Poison Type. The Poison Eeveelution. This Pokemon’s messy unkempt lime and purple fur is to denote its poisonous nature to predators. The actually poisonous parts of this Pokemon are its fangs and claws though. 
  136. Insecteon - Bug Type. The Bug Eeveelution. This evolution is very fond of flower gardens using its very sticky leg hairs to gather a lot of pollen to deliver to other flowers. Sometimes they even travel long distance to pollinate another flower garden.
  137. Brawleon - Fighting Type. The Fighting Eeveelution. This evolution can walk on both four and two legs. Careful, it’s got a chop that can snap a bone right in half!
  138. Aveon - Flying Type. The Flying Eeveelution. This evolution has grown wings on its head and body to achieve flight. It can learn a vast variety of flying attacks.
  139. Stoneon - Rock Type. The Rock Eeveelution. An evolution that’s developed a hide tough as rock. It may not look like much, but beware of it’s superior special attack.
  140. Groudreon - Ground Type. The Ground Eeveelution. It looks like an oversized, very dirty Eevee, but don’t be fooled! This Pokemon’s temperament is very poor and tends to become angry over the smallest of things.
  141. Shinigameon - Ghost Type. The Ghost Eeveelution. It’s speculated this reaper-esque evolution guides the souls of dead Pokemon to Heaven. 
  142. Yetoris - Ice/Water Type. The Snow Monster Pokemon. This Pokemon is covered in a very bushy coat of white fur head to toe. Careful though, its breath can be as cold as -20 degrees.  
  143. Gligar
  144. Gliscor
  145. Pixelia - Fairy Type. The Small Pixie Pokemon. This little Pokemon can make you fly! Kidding, it just makes you THINK you are by blasting your face with its hallucinatory dust.
  146. Pixerella - Fairy Type. The Pixie Princess Pokemon. Evolved form of Pixelia. This form has stronger magic than the previous and can make objects move about a room or even warp to another. 
  147. Pixempress - Fairy Type. The Pixie Empress Pokemon. The final form of Pixelia. This form bears extraordinary magical power, able to perform real magic tricks without the illusion. 
  148. Dischorus - Dragon/Fairy Type. The Chaos Pokemon. A strikingly humanoid Pokemon resembling the base shape of a grown man bearing the power to send even the most harmless Pokemon or person into a frenzy of rage. It emits an odd aura that can plunge an area or building into what’s known as the Chaos Dimension where Pokemon take on their Chaos Form. It can reach speeds exceeding Mach 5 if it deems the situation necessary, making it the fastest Dragon in Kanzeon.
  149. Harmonia - Dragon/Steel Type. The Harmony Pokemon. A strikingly humanoid Pokemon resembling the base shape of a grown woman bearing the power to make even the most vicious Pokemon docile and harmless. It emits an odd aura that can plunge an area or building into what’s known as the Harmony Dimension where Pokemon take on their Harmony Form. 
  150. Guardorvus - Ice/Fire Type. The Ancient Guardian Pokemon. This colossal dragon-shaped Pokemon has been guarding the doors to the Balance Temple for thousands of years, as depictions in ruins have shown. Despite appearances, Dragon isn’t one of its weaknesses.




End file.
